Ensayo
by Lyndis-san
Summary: Algo pasa. Será culpa de las guitarras. Azusa no va a pararse a pensarlo. AzusaxYui Yuri/Femslash


¿Y por qué tenía que ser tan sumamente irritante?

Dios, ella era la "mayor" de las dos y sin embargo siempre tenía que regañarla yo, tenía que estar pendiente para que ensayara aunque fuera durante unos minutos de manera adecuada. Era agotador.

Lo que no me explicaba era como Ui la aguantaba todo el día en casa…

Azusa se giró sobre sus talones con el cejo levemente fruncido cuando dejó de escuchar la guitarra detrás de ella. Llevaban ensayando apenas una hora y sabía que no había sido nada productivo: ¡¿cómo iba a ser productivo con alguien como Yui? Efectivamente al girarse por completo comprobó, con gesto de enfado, como su supuesta sempai se había quedado completamente dormida sentada en su cama.

La morena suspiró abatida y se frotó el rostro con su mano, como si con ese gesto fuera a eliminar todos los "malos pensamientos" que pasaban a gran velocidad por su mente. Todos incluían a una Yui sorprendida y TOTALMENTE despierta.

Bufó sonoramente intentando que la chica despertara de su plácido sueño sin necesidad de incluir algún plan que pudiera suponer algún daño físico, pero nada. No captaba ni una sutileza, ni una sola. Nunca lo hacía… De ninguna de las maneras. Tomando la determinación de que no conseguiría nada si no actuaba Azusa se dirigió a la cama con paso decidido y al mismo tiempo, de manera inconsciente, guardando silencio.

Una vez estuvo a su altura todos esos planes que habían pasado por su mente desaparecieron, y tan sólo se agachó para quedarse en cuclillas y, así, a la altura de su rostro. Se la veía tan tranquila…

Su respiración acompasada, su gesto de tranquilidad abrazando la guitarra, su pelo alborotado e incluso esas pequeñas lagrimillas que asomaban a ambos lados de sus ojos evidenciando su plácido sueño. Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de los labios de Azusa, aunque esta vez no iban cargados de ira o algo así. No, cómo iban a serlo después de ver esa estampa.

La misma guitarrista se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos, como si todo aquello la pillara de nuevas.

Sí claro, de nuevas. Qué hipócrita era a veces consigo misma.

Era como cuando siempre regañaba –y seguía haciéndolo con sumo gusto- a Yui y después era la que más disfrutaba de su compañía, de sus locuras. Era hipócrita y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente no era capaz de admitir abiertamente que le encantaba compartir todo el tiempo del mundo con la chica que ahora estaba dormida, que le gustaba en demasía aunque no estuvieran tocando, aunque tan sólo estuviesen sentadas una frente a la otra sin decir nada. Simplemente le encantaba.

Azusa cerró los ojos durante unos segundos intentando apartar todos aquellos pensamientos porque, si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, le asustaban. Le parecía normal querer pasar tiempo con su amiga porque, a ver, le gustaba estar con todas las del grupo: Mugi, Mio, Ritsu e incluso la profesora Sawako. Y sin embargo…

¿Por qué precisamente había invitado a Yui a su casa a ensayar? ¿Acaso no todas tenían que hacerlo? Ritsu-sempai tampoco era precisamente muy trabajadora…

Pero Ritsu ya tenía a Mio para llevarla "por el buen camino". ¿Yui? Yui tenía que tener a alguien, ¡y ese alguien tenía que ser Azusa!

Apretó los ojos ante aquél pensamiento y los abrió de golpe totalmente aturdida. Aturdida porque sabía de muy buena tinta que no habría invitado a nadie más a esa casa a ensayar, no en esa tarde, quizá no en otra.

Porque… Era la excusa perfecta, la actitud de Yui. Con ello podía regañarla y ser la más cercana a ella, ensayar ambas juntas, practicar las nuevas canciones y ser la favorita de Yui a la hora de recibir abrazos y muestras de cariño.

Sorprendida por el cambio de pensamientos que se habían llevado a cabo en su cabeza –de querer matarla a querer darle el abrazo más fuerte del mundo- siguió observándola, un tanto absorta en sus pensamientos y en el rostro de la joven que los ocupaba.

Súbitamente y sin esperárselo se vio arrastrada a la cama y chocó de bruces con la colcha azul, arrastrada por un brazo que rodeó su cuello súbitamente y la atrajo con fuerza. Al principió se asustó pero al segundo supo exactamente de qué se trataba. ¿¡Acaso no estaba dormida! El miedo de que Yui se hubiera dado cuenta del exhaustivo estudio que Azusa le había dedicado a su rostro la invadió repentinamente e hizo que se cierto calor subiera hasta sus mejillas, traicionero.

-¿Qué hacías mirándome, Azu-nyan?

La vocecilla de Yui sonó tan inocente y desinteresada como siempre, aunque Azusa tuvo el impulso de girar el rostro para mirarla. Seguía con los ojos cerrados aunque ahora con una estúpida sonrisa de victoria estampada en su cara. La irritó.

-Sólo pensaba cómo despertarte sin molestar demasiado. – espetó molesta, aunque evidentemente sonrojada.

-Qué considerada, Azu-Nyaaaaaan~

Yui arrastró su nombre, más bien su apodo, con retintín. Sin embargo a Azusa le sonó agradable. Siempre le sonaba agradable a pesar de que no le gustara ese mote, aunque sólo si era Yui quien lo nombraba. "Ah Dios, ¿qué me pasa?"

-Ven aquí Azu-nyan.

Otra vez volvía a decirlo, y estaba segura de que no dejaría de nombrarla así hasta que se hartara o se quedara dormida de nuevo. Sin embargo ahora, acompañando a sus palabras, siguió un nuevo tirón que aunque fuerte resultó delicado, ahora agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Azusa y tirando de ella hacia la cama. Ésta se levantó porque le dio la sensación de que acabaría rompiendo su camiseta si no flexionaba sus rodillas y seguía el movimiento de su sempai.

Sin embargo, tampoco le molestó por completo el gesto.

Finalmente Yui acabó recostándose hacia atrás ahora con una Azusa sorprendida, avergonzada y de alguna manera dichosa. La pequeña sentía una especie de descarga recorría su estómago ahora, aunque prefirió no hacerle caso. Cuando logró tenerla boca abajo a su lado Yui rodeó la espalda de la morena con su brazo y pegó su mejilla a la de Azusa, como en muchas otras ocasiones.

Azusa pensó que era lo más cálido que había sentido en su vida.

-¡Yui-sempai, tenemos que ensayar!

Mentiría si dijera que lo dijo de corazón. De haber sido por ella no se habría movido de ahí en horas, por más extraño que le pareciese y por poco que lo comprendiera… Simplemente, se quedaría ahí, sin pensar.

-No.

La seriedad de Yui sorprendió a Azusa, que no pudo más que observar el rostro de su sempai con ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Desde cuándo era tan decidida esa chica? Yui seguía con los ojos cerrados aunque ahora sus sonrisa se habían borrado, dejando paso a una expresión tranquila. Había girado su rostro y sus mejillas ya no chocaban, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que aclarar: no se había movido un ápice.

Por lo tanto… sus rostros estaban muy, muy cerca. El corazón de Azusa dio un primer acelerón, bombeando cantidades desmesuradas de sangre para intentar estabilizar su sistema, que ahora estaba totalmente a merced de la chica que estaba frente a ella. Seguía sin comprender por completo aunque un pensamiento comenzaba a acusarla.

Era un pensamiento que explicaba todo y más con creces, que definía perfectamente lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Yui, cuando la tocaba o simplemente cuando ésta le sonreía. Explicaba a la perfección por qué ahora su corazón reaccionaba así y por qué jamás habría sido ella la que hubiera roto el momento por más que quisiera hacer creer lo contrario… Sin embargo se negaba a aceptarlo.

Al menos por ahora. Ahora tan sólo disfrutaría de ese momento hasta que la loca de su sempai decidiese hacer otra de las suyas… ¡Qué remedio!


End file.
